


Diaspora

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Judaism, Lostbelt 2 Spoilers, They/Them Pronouns for Fujimaru Ritsuka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Ritsuka and Avicebron, on living in exile.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Diaspora

“Of course I’m grateful to the Wandering Sea for letting us stay here.”

Ritsuka stares at the wall. It resembles the wall of Chaldea, but never for a second can Ritsuka forget that this isn’t their home.

“But?” Avicebron prompts.

“But…” They swallow around a lump in their throat. “Even as bad as the fight against Goetia was, I always knew I could return to Chaldea and be safe and welcome there. Now we can’t go home, no matter what we do… and at any time, the Wandering Sea could decide that we’re more trouble than we’re worth and kick us out. There’s nowhere else that would take us in, either.”

“You are living in the Diaspora, Master,” he says, quietly. “It is a feeling I am familiar with, spending one’s life amidst a strange people in a strange land. Being unable to return to your homeland, no matter how much your tribe might long for it.”

“How do you handle it?” they ask.

“You live each day the best you can, knowing that at any moment you may be told to take only what you can carry and leave your life here behind. You make the most of what you have. And no matter how unlikely it seems, you say…” Avicebron pauses. “Next year in Chaldea.”

“Next year in Chaldea,” Ritsuka repeats. “…Thank you.”


End file.
